Dear Big Brother
by knottedone
Summary: One day, an alliance is formed between the two least expected countries: South Korea and Belarus. The terms? Help each other stalk their brothers. Eventual S.KoreaxBelarus, rated for language and possible crack.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If i did, my life would be complete.**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and the nations were all gathered at America's house to celebrate. The party was exactly what was to be expected from America: intense, colorful, chaotic, and obnoxiously loud. Needless to say, it was an enjoyable one and everyone was having a great time...until one by one, they noticed something - or the absence of something - that was absolutely vital and crucial to any wild party.

Alcohol.

The beer-loving ex-nation was the first to notice. Frowning, the self-declared country of awesomeness made his way through the crowded dance floor towards the blonde man behind the DJ table. He tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Hey. Nice party, but where's the beer? I'm dying for a glass right now! This is seriously un-awesome, every party should have beer!"

America looked up, grinned, and said, "Thought you'd never ask."

Then he whipped out a mic from nowhere, and shouted, "EVERYBODY! Listen up, the hero has an announcement!".

The nations turned to look at him, deciding to pay attention because he was the host. America grinned, and continued.

"In case you guys haven't noticed, there's no booze. But, I'm going to change that. The kitchen behind me is stocked with every kind of liquor possible - beer, vodka, sake...you name it. You can all help yourselves! But before that," he added hastily before he was overrun by enthusiastic countries, "You guys all have to become friends with a partner! And your partners will all be chosen at random. Questions?"

The partygoers all looked at each other, bewildered by this sudden and absurd declaration. It was common knowledge that many of them here had deep and long-standing rivalries, and causing some of them to end up in each other's vicinity, let alone make friends, would result in a sure and utter destruction of the house. It was risky. And a very bad idea. America looked slightly crestfallen at the lack of response.

"Come on dudes! It's gonna be totally sweet! Ya know, make some new friends, make peace...that's what Christmas is all about! Show some Christmas spirit!"

They sighed in defeat, and reluctantly made their way towards America, partly because they knew he was right but mostly because they were itching to lay their hands on the alcohol. One by one they picked a slip of paper from a large cup, then headed towards a spot in the room that America directed them to. South Korea unfolded his piece of paper and found a number. Thirteen. He frowned, walking towards the TV like America had instructed. He was never a believer of superstitions, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was about to go wrong. Perhaps he would end up with an African or Latin American country he barely knew. Or maybe...he shuddered as a frightening image of a tall, purple-eyed figure came to mind. He would never forget the callous look in those cold purple eyes as he stood beside North Korea on the day of the invasion.* He glanced around, and found Russia nudging a sleeping Greece with his pipe, attempting to wake him up and start a conversation so he could get to his vodka. Korea sighed in relief, knowing that the worst had passed. After all, who could possibly be worse than Russia?

Noticing his shoelaces were undone, he knelt down to tie them. When he looked up, he was met with a pair of black Mary Jane flats and slender, stocking-clad legs. He stared at them, knowing it was his partner and wondering who it could be. It was definitely a European nation. He lifted his head further and saw a knee-length black skirt with a lacy bottom, a white apron, and the tips of light brown, almost blonde tresses. Hold on a second...they were all strangely familiar. He stood up, and his suspicions were confirmed. Before him stood Belarus, her arms crossed and her expression cold. Korea gulped. There was a worse option than Russia after all.

Belarus was irritated. Not only had she failed to jump her brother on the dance floor but she had also failed to receive him as her partner. Furthermore, she was now supposed to become friends with this idiotic Korean boy to meet her brother again, who was sure to be in the kitchen near vodka. Belarus didn't know South Korea very well, but his behavior at world conferences told her why he was such good friends with America. He was nothing like her dear big brother, and it would be a complete waste of time trying to do anything with him. Also, she noted with vague annoyance, he was quite tall, although the expression he was wearing right now made him look anything but impressive. Korea coughed, trying to break the awkward silence, and summoned up the courage to speak first.

"H-hey. I'm Im Yong Soo, the Republic of Korea. Call me South Korea or just Korea if you think it's too long. Nice to meet you," he nervously added, extending a hand.

"Natalia Arlovskaya, Republic of Belarus," she said curtly, grabbing his hand and shaking it once. Another silence descended over the pair, making South Korea's skin crawl with awkwardness and embarrassment. He really wasn't used to these kind of situations. Attempting to start a conversation, he cautiously asked, "So, uh, how are things going with your big brother?"

Belarus's eyes flashed dangerously and for a moment, Korea was afraid for his life. Then, she replied reluctantly, "We haven't made much progress."

"Hey, speaking of progress with brothers, I wish China hyung** would notice me more," Korea pouted, remembering the last conference when China had pointedly ignored his jokes, notes, and efforts to hug him from behind. Belarus noted with interest that the face on his hair curl was also pouting. Now the Asian country was rambling on about something, and Belarus forced herself to listen so they could at least appear to be acquaintances to America.

"...really love him and I want him to know that but it's really upsetting sometimes when he doesn't acknowledge you at all, you know? It's hard when your sibling doesn't-"

"Return your affections," Belarus finished without thinking. Korea stared, then broke into a wide, cheesy smile.

"Hey, we do have something in common after all! Maybe we could become good friends," he said hopefully. The intimidating nation didn't appear as frightening now that he knew they shared a common ground. Meanwhile, Belarus was inwardly smacking herself for admitting her weakness to someone she barely knew. What on earth had she been thinking? Although, it was strangely reassuring to know that she wasn't the only one suffering from unrequited fraternal affections. Just then, a devious idea came to her mind. This could work in her advantage if she played it right. She looked straight at South Korea, who was still babbling, and gave him a look that instantly silenced him.

"South Korea, I have a proposition that may interest you," she stated, earning a surprised look from the other. "I have witnessed some of your... attempted advances towards China, and I admire your persistence and creativity. I myself have a long history and extensive experience. I will help you out with your relationship with your brother, and in return, you will assist me in doing the same. Do we have an agreement?" she asked, holding out her hand.

Korea considered this after getting over his initial shock. It was true that he never made any progress with China, no matter what he did. Having another brain planning his stalking-correction, routines, was sure to produce better results. Besides, this was a perfect opportunity to become friends with Belarus and get to the drinks! Smiling widely, he took her hand and shook it firmly.

"Deal."

America was feeling immensely satisfied with himself. His heroic plan was immaculate so far. Nobody had murdered their partner, and some of them actually seemed to be getting along quite well. Earlier he had let in England and Norway (but not before pleading to Norway to keep England's black magic in check when he was drunk), Scotland and Prussia (who looked like they had found their soul mates), and Hungary and Vietnam (he felt the urgent need to warn the men).*** He had seen many strange pairs that evening, but he paled like a sheet when he saw Belarus and South Korea heading towards him. Miraculously, South Korea appeared unscathed. In fact, America observed with unease, they were both wearing an identical, sinister smirk. America nervously asked, "Yo dudes! How's it going for you two?"

Their smirks widened at the exact same time.

The blonde nation was now definitely scared. It wasn't so surprising to see such an expression on Belarus, but seeing it on his Korean friend was an entirely different matter. America didn't want to know what had transpired between the two, and decided to let them in just for managing to coexist. As he watched them head inside and part, he couldn't help but feel very, very apprehensive about the future.

* * *

**I'm not sure what came over me, but I'm suddenly in love with this pairing. XD**

***South Korea is referring to June 25th, the day North Korean forces invaded South Korea and started the Korean War. North Korea was aided by China and the USSR.**

****hyung - a Korean title that a male uses to address his older brother**

*****I imagined England and Norway would get along fairly well because of their magic. Prussia and Scotland would make awesome drinking buddies. Vietnam is described to be a headstrong woman, and Hungary is well...Hungary.**


End file.
